Stormy
|power = excellent dancer agility improve endurance improve reflex improve |origin = The Ice Kingdom (Comics) |family = Icy and Darcy (sisters) Ancestral Witches (ancestors) |relationship = Darko (childhood friend/former crush; comics only) |animal = Occula |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Voice) Welcome to Magix! (Physical) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Written in the Stars |lcomic = #153: Magic Travelix |italian = Valeria Vidali |cinelume = Sarah McCullough (S1 - S3E03) Anik Matern (S3E03 - S3E025) |4kids = Suzy Myers |nick = Kimberly Brooks |dbro = Reba Buhr (Movie 2 - Movie 3) |duart = Zoe Martin |pshow = Rari lo Cicero (2005) Sabrina Orlando (2006) |ice = Claudia Di Costanzo |mshow = Maria Guzzon |theme = Stormy |gallery = Yes }} Stormy is a witch who is the youngest of the Trix, a trio of witches. Amongst the three, she is the most aggressive and sure of herself, always believing herself to be the strongest out of her and her sisters. She is also a former student of Cloud Tower as she, Icy and Darcy were expelled in the episode "Cold Spell." Appearance |-|Civilian= Stormy is a woman with a tanned complexion, teal eyes, and frizzy dark purple hair that is shaped like a cloud with paler bangs which flow down to and rest on her shoulders in the shape of lightning bolts. A small hair can also been seen peeking out from the very top of her head. As for her makeup, Stormy is always seen in pink eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick. Her attire consists of a fuchsia-colored crop-top with no straps as the only thing holding it up is its attachment to a matching fuschia choker through the small metal ring that rests at the center of her top, a purple miniskirt that is tied to her waist (noted by the knot resting over a slit located at her left hip), and matching purple sandals with high heels. The episode "The Show Must Go On!" shows that Stormy's hair reaches down to her shoulders when straightened. ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg Stormy's Straight Hair.jpg|Stormy with straight hair. |-|Witch Forms= Stormy's various Witch Forms come in shades of fuschia, magenta and red; more so representing her anger and terrible temper than her powers. ~Stormy_Witch_2~.jpg|Stormy's Witch Form Trix Gloomix Stormy.png|Stormy's Gloomix Stormydisenchantix.jpg|Stormy's Disenchantix Suped-Up Trix (M2).png|Stormy (left) possessed by Tharma Stormy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg|Stormy's Dark Sirenix Stormy Dark Witch.png|Stormy's Dark Witch Form Wild_Witch_Stormy.png|Stormy's Shape-Shifting Witch Form Personality As her name and powers would infer, Stormy is a loud and wild young lady who is very quick to anger and rage. Even the most minor of annoyances usually lead to Stormy violently lashing and, out of the three sisters, she is the master when it comes to holding grudges. Cases of this range from trying to settle the score from a previous battle by either attacking more violently or even disguising herself to catch the object of her vengeance off-guard. In fact, the latter case occurred only because Musa was able to dispel of her storms in the episode "Battle on Planet Eraklyon," which damaged her pride since she believes herself to be the strongest. Despite how prideful she is, Stormy is often tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance, thanks to her status as the youngest sibling. However, Stormy makes it a habit to regularly harass her older sisters, mainly out of boredom. Sharing her sisters' lust for power, Stormy stands out as possibly the most power-hungry of the Trix, as she always remains more than eager to get her hands on more powerful magic. Coupled with her immaturity and pettiness, Stormy often rushes head-first into situations to prove herself to be the "Queen of Storms" she titles herself as. Though, thanks to her constant desire to prove that she is the strongest witch around, Stormy rarely ever thinks ahead, preferring to charge in head-first and overwhelm her enemies with powerful and destructive attacks. She will even escalate small exchanges into a serious fight if she is annoyed enough. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Stormy first appears in the pilot episode, "An Unexpected Event," as a spectral entity, but does not make her physical debut until the following episode, "Welcome to Magix!" While meeting with Knut in an alleyway in Magix City in the hopes that he would have retrieved Stella's magic sceptre, Stormy, along with her eldest sister, Icy, is notified by Darcy of how they are being watched by someone, so she stays put as Darcy goes on to deal with the little spy. Once Bloom has been outed, Stormy sends a tornado Bloom's way after her sisters have scared her stiff with their own displays of magic, which sends the fledgling fairy flying up to the ledge of a nearby building, where she hangs helplessly before Icy drags her back down and freezes her. When Bloom's friends come to her rescue, Stormy recognizes Stella as the owner of the sceptre they are after and, after Knut fails to pressure them, Stormy shoots a lightning bolt at the group of fairies, completely destroying Tecna's Firewall, which blows the group back. Before Stormy and her sisters could get serious, however, Stella teleports herself and the Winx away with her sceptre once Bloom had been properly rescued. This confrontation would later prove to be the first of many that the Trix would have with the Winx, who would come to act as constant thorns in their sides in their pursuit for Stella's sceptre. In fact, by the following episode, the Trix go on to sabotage the dance being held at Alfea to welcome the incoming freshmen fairies. Though their sabotage plans fall through thanks to the Winx's meddling, the Trix nearly get their hands on Stella's ring and almost get rid of Bloom in the process. However, unfortunately for the trio, Bloom unlocks her magical powers by gaining the ability to transform and flees with Stella's ring, leaving the Trix to fall for a trick of the Winx's own making that gets them stuck with a duckling who imprints on Icy. Though their disdain for the Winx grows, the Trix focus on remaining undiscovered by the authorities. All throughout "The Black-Mud Swamp," the Trix enact their plan to free the Hunting Troll that had been captured on Earth and dispose of it to keep it from confessing everything it knows of them and their plans. Even as the Troll roams around the titular Black Mud Swamp in the middle of a training exercise for the Alfea Fairies, the Trix are successful in luring away from the Specialists and into a hidden location within the Swamp, where it is promptly disposed of. With that major threat out of the way, the Trix set their sights back on obtaining Stella's ring, and use her overly enthusiastic feelings for a certain Specialist to lure her out on her own in "Date with Disaster." Leaving Darcy to her specialty, Stormy and Icy keep Stella prisoner as Darcy infiltrates Alfea disguised as the Solarian princess for her ring. Eventually, the Winx play into their hands when they arrive to the abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. There, the Trix pressure the Winx into giving up Stella's ring for her life, which Bloom agrees to, finally allowing for it to fall into their clutches. Now with the ring in their possession, the Trix and Knut warp back to Cloud Tower, where the three witches meditate in the hopes of bringing out the ring's power. Unfortunately, it does not work and only confirms that the power they seek was never hidden within the ring to begin with. By the episode "Friends in Need," Stormy and her sisters learn of how the Winx intruded in on their shared dorm room and immediately plan to pay the five fairies back for humiliating them in such a way. However, since they tried to formulate a plan publicly within the school's cafeteria, the witch trio is interrupted by Mirta, who cannot understand why witches and fairies cannot just get along. Hearing Mirta's desires to mend the relationship between fairies and witches causes Stormy to burst out laughing as she and her sisters go on to rebuke Mirta, humiliating her in front of the whole student body. By nightfall, the Trix teleport themselves onto the Alfea Quad to trash the school and pay back the Winx, but are caught off-guard by the presence of the Winx as well as Specialists since the school was supposed to be cleared out. To work around them as they search for the Dragon's Flame, the Trix combine their powers to conjure up a minotaur to distract the Winx and Specialists as they follow their Vacuums in search of the Flame, completely unaware of how their Vacuums constantly lead them in the direction of the two groups they are actively trying to avoid. During their search, the three witches come across an unconscious Riven. As Darcy finds herself drawn to the boy, Stormy only sees some "average-joe idiot" who serves to just waste their time. Though Icy believes that they can use him later, the three witches quickly resume their search for the Flame. Eventually, the Winx and Specialists are alerted to the Trix's presence and the three witches are promptly caught by Headmistress Faragonda, who scolds them and has them sent back to Cloud Tower as she notifies Griffin of their actions. And so, in the beginning of "A Friendship Sundered," the Trix face another scolding at the hands of Griffin, irate with how they humiliated themselves as well as herself. Although, rather than facing punishment for their little stunt gone wrong, the Trix are given one more chance to ruin the blossoming alliance between the Specialists and fairies. To accomplish this, the Trix have Knut disguise himself as Timmy during the Rose Festival and have him give a special helmet to Bloom to give to Riven as a peace offering to make up for her having blown up at him earlier. Once Riven accepts and wears the helmet during the Race for the Rose, Stormy and Icy oversee the race as Darcy readies herself to put the rest of their plan in motion. Stormy immediately notices when Darcy begins to worry over the idea of Riven getting into an accident during the race and calls her out for having fallen for him. She then laughs with Icy as she playfully teases Darcy for getting "schmaltzy" on them before they let her to infiltrate the Race for the Rose. Though she gets aggravated with Bloom's attempts at ruining their plans, the Trix ultimately succeed in ripping apart the fire fairy's friend group with Riven's leave. Stormy and Icy leave Darcy to further pull Riven to their side by feeding into his attraction to her as well as his own desire to have his strengths receive the acknowledgement he believes he is owed. During a date Darcy and Riven have in a café unofficially recognized as Cloud Tower Witch territory somewhere in Magix City, Stormy and Icy find Musa peering into the café window and confront her over spying on their friend. Despite Musa's attempts to leave, Stormy and Icy begin to tease and belittle her, using her crush on Riven against her by insisting that he feels nothing for the musical fairy until Musa snaps and retaliates back with a slap across Icy's face. Almost impressed by the action, Stormy marvels at the handprint Musa left on Icy's face and asks her sister if it hurts. She then joins Icy as she rallies the rest of the witches inside in chasing Musa throughout the city to teach her a lesson through a little payback. The chase escalates into a full-blown rumble when the Winx and Specialists arrive to rescue Musa from the crowd of witches. Enraged by their arrival, Stormy manifests lightning bolts from the palms of her hands, aiming them upwards where they form a large storm cloud over the area that mixes in with Icy's powers, causing it to snow. The Witch of Storms quickly lunges for Bloom and fires a lightning bolt at her. Though she misses, her attack lands a hit on Flora, taking her out of the fight. She is quickly taken out herself by a fireball that Bloom launches her way but, when Bloom attempts to rescue Musa from an attack, Stormy flies in her way and blocks her with every move. This causes Bloom to lose herself to her rage, forcing her to unleash a powerful attack that engulfs the area in light, knocking out all the Trix and forcing them to flee along with Riven and the other Cloud Tower Witches. Once they properly regain their bearings in their dorm, Stormy laments over having broken a nail in the fight until she and Darcy are drawn into a special meeting by Icy pertaining to Bloom. By "Bloom Tested," the three witches replay the events of the fight through their Vacuums and properly deduce that Bloom is the one carrying the power which they seek to get their hands on. A couple of days later, the Trix crash Bloom's midterm exam simulation by using magic dolls with the intent of drawing out her power to confirm their suspicions. Having deduced that Bloom is incapable of drawing out the full extent of her powers due to some kind of emotional suppressant, the Trix torment her until she reaches her breaking point, causing her to unleash an immensely powerful blast of her fire magic that ejects the Trix out the simulation and incinerates their magic dolls. With that, the Trix conclude that Bloom indeed holds the Dragon's Flame within her. Two episodes later in "Miss Magix," Stormy and her sisters appear to help Lucy enter and win the titular beauty pageant by using witchcraft to make Lucy appear physically more beautiful. Given the Trix's usual track record however, this comes at a price for all involved as not only do the Trix wreak havoc upon the other contestants, but they also plan on removing their magic from Lucy when she wins to completely humiliate her publicly. In fact, once Lucy is crowned as the new Miss Magix, the Trix do just as they planned and cause her to be disqualified, leading to Stella winning the crown as her runner-up. Stormy appears again in "Bloom's Dark Secret," initially within an illusive image conjured up by Mirta in an attempt at uncovering the Trix's true intentions to stir Lucy away from them. In doing so, Mirta unintentionally learns of the Trix's latest plans to steal Bloom's powers, and so she decides to warn the fire fairy before it is too late. Later that night, Stormy and her sisters begin searching for Bloom within the nearby forests once after she stormed out of the school, having fallen for their latest trick. During their search, Stormy quickly grows bored and begins shooting off lightning bolts at trees, the ground and at Icy's duckling until Darcy chastises her for it. The two of them then apologize to Icy when she has to step in to keep them from arguing and blowing their cover. Eventually, the three witches find Bloom but after she had been informed of the trick they played on her thanks to Mirta. As the Trix laugh in Mirta's face, the Winx suddenly appear, prompting Stormy to conjure up a twister to attack. When Darcy dispels of the Winx, which were merely an illusion Mirta created to distract them, Stormy quickly becomes enraged for the young witch's deceit. She then releases her pent-up anger on the real Winx when they arrive by trapping them within two tornadoes until she loses her concentration, having fallen for another one of Mirta's illusions. Fed up with her, the Trix laugh at Mirta's misfortune when Icy curses her, turning her into a pumpkin. They then disappear from the scene once Bloom's powers begin to manifest to avoid yet another one of her powerful fire blasts. Still wishing to get their hands on Bloom's Dragon Flame, Stormy and her sisters conjure up a Nightmare Gargoyle to terrorize the Winx in "Cold Spell." After spending a few nights waiting, the Trix, more eager than ever to snatch the Dragon's Flame from a weakened and sleep-deprived Bloom, teleport themselves to Alfea to aid their Nightmare Gargoyle. Unfortunately for them, they are caught by Headmistress Faragonda, whose presence forces them into fleeing as their Nightmare Gargoyle is defeated. A short while later, the Trix return to Cloud Tower, soaked by the rain and humiliated for having to watch another one of their plans go up in smoke. To make matters worse, Griffin confronts the witch trio by projecting an image of her head in front of the school. Furious with how their antics have forced her to face humiliation by Griselda's hands and with how they have tested her patience time and time again, Griffin expels the Trix, leaving them out in the rain. Having faced humiliating defeat after humiliating defeat at the hands of the Winx on a near-constant basis, Stormy and her sisters scream into the stormy night sky, vowing to exact their unbridled vengeance on the five fairies. Two episodes later, Stormy and her sisters make a unexpected return in "The Font of the Dragon Fire," having tailed Bloom to her home in Gardenia to finally do what they have been meaning to for months: steal the Dragon's Flame. And to ensure that Bloom cannot simply blast them away, the Trix and Knut hold her parents, Mike and Vanessa, hostage, leading the three witches into an aerial battle with Bloom until Icy has Stormy and Darcy teleport back into Bloom's house to conjure up a swirling vortex into an unknown abyss to lower Mike and Vanessa into. When Bloom demands to know what the Trix are after, Stormy tells her that they want her powers as Icy drops Bloom's foster parents into the abyss when she refuses to comply. After Bloom is subdued and Icy discloses the information of Bloom's true origins as the current Keeper of the Dragon's Flame, Stormy waits for Darcy to knock Bloom unconscious, which allows for the witch trio to summon their Vacuums and strip Bloom of her powers. Now, with the legendary Dragon's Flame in their possession, the Trix teleport away with their prize, leaving Knut behind. In the following episode, it is revealed that the Trix teleported back to Cloud Tower with the intent to take it over. When Professor Zarathustra attempts to scold them for coming back, Stormy mocks her authority as it no longer applies to her or her sisters, before creating a tornado that throws everyone around. After Icy freezes Griffin to a wall, the Trix declare themselves as the ones in charge of Cloud Tower, assuming their place in the headmistress' office to further prove their point. As they send Griffin and the students down to the dungeons, Stormy announces the next step of their plans: to call forth the Army of Darkness in spite of Griffin's many warnings. A short while later, Stormy and her sisters are confronted by Riven, who had come to Cloud Tower with info he thought Darcy would like. When he expresses his uneasy over the trio being let into Griffin's office, Stormy reveals that they seized it from her and praises him in a mocking tone as she and her sisters circle around him. With the help of Darcy's magic, the Trix appear larger than life as they continue to laugh at Riven before knocking him unconscious and moving on to summon the Army of Darkness. *Winx Club - Episode 120 *Winx Club - Episode 121 *Winx Club - Episode 122 *Winx Club - Episode 123 *Winx Club - Episode 124 *Winx Club - Episode 125 *Winx Club - Episode 126 |-|Season 2= Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This feud begins in Season 2, when Musa battles Stormy at Alfea. Musa used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spots her, but she swore revenge. At Musa's Red Fountain show, she targets Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy points out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sings a love song along with the crowd, and Musa uses the power of the song to overpower Stormy once again. After that event, they do not have a one-on-one battle again, and the rivalry is not brought up again. |-|Season 3= Stormy, along with Icy and Darcy, are saved from Relix and separated in unknown methods and are imprisoned in the Omega Dimension. Icy frees Stormy and Darcy and soon they find Valtor while escaping from Omega's guardian snakes. Valtor is free and he saves them. Together they left to Andros through the Omega portal. Stormy and others start to live in underwater cave below the Omega portal and Valtor eventually tells them his plan of becoming greatest wizard of all time. When Valtor got bored on Andros, Stormy suggests they could move into Lord Darkar's old Shadow-haunt, but Darcy dislikes the though of living underground again. They move to Cloud Tower by tricking the young witches to get them inside. At time, Stormy slowly develops feelings toward Valtor. Trix argue and compete to win Valtor's heart and a share of his power. He gives Stormy the power over electricity which Stormy use on Linphea to stop the Winx from getting to enchanted water which could heal Faragonda who had been turned into a tree at the moment. Stormy lost her powers and got eventually turned into young girl along with Icy and Darcy. Later, Stormy tricks the possessed witches to mix jelly into their smashed potatoes and eat it, much for her amusement and Valtor's anger. Stormy denies him to show new spells he had been telling about and Valtor cast an Oppositus spell that temporarily turned her into a good-natured, helpful young woman. She even helps the Winx who broke into Cloud Tower to get revenge after what happened to Tecna at Andros. Stormy soon recovers but before managing to attack the Winx, Griffin sends her, Icy and Darcy into detention dimension. Stormy is soon sent to Pyros to destroy Bloom along with Icy and Darcy, but they fail as Bloom's anger triggers her Enchantix. Valtor and the Trix choose to abandon Cloud Tower and they move into a nearby forest, where Valtor creates a secret cave inside an tree. Stormy helps Valtor and others to get the Agador Box from the museum of Magix. After that, Stormy uses her wind powers to make Darcy feel cooler, but accidentally blows away some scrolls Valtor was putting into the Agador Box. Stormy and her sisters fight at the forest about Valtors feelings, but then a Pixie appears and Stormy captures her. She gets an idea that the Trix could race each other to find Pixie Village, and the one who steals the spells from there wins Valtor to herself. She gets pollen into her eyes by a Pixie and Icy and Darcy leaves her to herself (After Icy uses ice to cure her eyes). Their competition ends miserably as the Pixies, Pixie animals and Kiko humiliates them. Valtor appears and takes them back to hideout, where he humiliates them even more about their defeat in hands of Pixies. He then sends the Trix to Golden Kingdom to destroy Bloom once again, but they fail again. Later Valtor also gives them the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters, much to humiliate them again as Disenchantix is not effective against Enchantix. Later the Trix start to mock Valtor, who loses his temper and turns into his monstrous form. Stormy immediately gives up her feelings toward Valtor and after Valtor's first defeat in hands of Winx, Stormy and her sisters are imprisoned again. It is told that they were sent back to Light Rock. |-|Season 4= Stormy's only appearance within Season 4 is in the episode "The Fairy Hunters" in a portrait alongside Icy and Darcy. The portrait is the first of many lined along the walls of a section of the Hall of Enchantments reserved for every villain that had posed a universal threat to the Magic Dimension. Stormy herself presumably remains imprisoned within the walls of Lighthaven serving out a much harsher sentence as a result of working under both Darkar and Valtor, as well as her own crimes. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Stormy and the other Trix are seen in the prison of Andros where they meet Tritannus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread into through Andros Ocean gate all the way into his cell on Andros, he and the Trix escape from prison together. Darcy asking Stormy's opinion if it would be wise to side with Tritannus, to which Stormy answers "why not?". They come to Earth, where they realize, Winx have brought magic back. The Trix later race with the Winx to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Winx. Tritannus later grants even more power for Stormy and others, but they soon become overpowered by Winx's Harmonix powers. Stormy, Icy and Darcy reside in a swamp near Cloud Tower, while Tritannus searches for Selkies around the Ocean Gates. Stormy helps her sisters in many schemes. She helps Tritannus to round up Daphne, so they can get information about Sirenix. After this, Trix change their hideout into Tritannus's hiding spot at Andros. Stormy tortures Daphne along with her sisters, but it is of no use. They try to kidnap Bloom, but they fail again. When Domino has its annual Ceremony of Domino's rebirth, Icy makes an plan to attack Oritel and Marion to get Daphne to talk. Even though Daphne agrees after the Trix turned Oritel and Marion into ice sculptures, the Trix still tried to kill them, but failed when the Winx appeared. Back at Andros, Daphne reveals the location just when the Trix return from Domino. While Tritannus visits Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix, the Trix waits in the Tritannus hiding spot along with his mutants and Daphne. Tritannus soon returns and absorbs Daphne's powers and mutates it into Dark Sirenix, which he grants to Stormy and others and together they enter the Infinite Ocean, where Tritannus summons more mutants and one of them almost pushes Stormy. |-|Season 6= She and her sisters return as the main antagonists in this season. In the first episode, they are seen in the Infinite Ocean where she and Darcy are lead somewhere by Icy. They appear in front of an underwater cavern where the Beast of the Depths dwells and using it to cause mayhem and destruction on Domino which ruined the party that was being held to celebrate Daphne's return as a corporal being. As the citizens of Domino flee into the palace Daphne explains that the beast can only be controlled by one person and that is the Nymph of Domino. The Winx then go to Lake Roccaluce to find the source of inspiration in order to help Daphne regain her confidence, there the Trix ambushes them but are quickly defeated. In the next episode, Stormy appears with her sisters as they make a surprise entrance into Cloud Tower while Selina is demonstrating the power of her Legendarium to Griffin. Griffin tried to force them out of her school but they were too strong and turned her into crow. Afterwards, Stormy and her sisters claim the school they then change into their new outfits, levitate the school, explain that their goal now is to conquer all of the magic dimension's schools and orders the students to return to their dorms. The Trix stop Selina before she heads into her dorm in order to talk to her about the Legendarium. They compromise with her saying that should she lend them her book's power they in turn the will teach her all that they know about the dark arts to which she gladly accepts. Stormy and her sisters then travel to Linphea College where they ordered Selina to release the Treants. And since Cloud Tower was hovering over the school the Winx realize the magic was coming from there, they enter and thought the Trix was the source but they were wrong and discovered it was coming from Selina, the Winx try to attack her but Selina made powerful protective energy field that resulted in all of the Winx to be teleported outside of Cloud Tower and removed their powers except for Bloom. On their first successful attempt at conquest on Linphea, Stormy enjoys this success as she watches the staff and students being captured by the Treants with her sisters. However, the Winx, Specialists and Paladins returned to end this once and for all which they did. The Trix bitterly accepted their defeat and then went to the Eraklyon Institute and tried to conquer them. Stormy mocks the fleeing fairies and soon Diaspro appears in front of them. At first the three of them thought she wanted to fight them but were offered a chance of cooperation seeing as their goal is the almost the same. They accepted her proposal. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= *Winx Club - Episode 722 *Winx Club - Episode 723 *Winx Club - Episode 724 *Winx Club - Episode 725 *Winx Club - Episode 726 |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Stormy and her sisters harshly rebuke Knut for his failure to steal Stella's scepter. She then becomes intrigued when Knut mentions another powerful fairy who aided Stella. They then meet up with Knut in an alley as he provides them with information about Bloom. Stormy becomes irritated when Darcy discovers an eavesdropper, which Bloom herself. Angered that she was eavesdropping, Stormy and her sisters attack her, until she is eventually frozen by Icy. But then Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora come to their friend's aid and the two opposing sides square off. The Trix have the upper hand, both in experience and power. Though the fairies were able to hold their ground, Stormy's lightning blast knocked them off their feet. While Icy prepares her final attack, Stella summons her scepter and teleport her friends to safety. After an unsuccessful battle, Stormy and her sisters arrive at Alfea, hoping the school had been empty to do some damage. However, they learned that was not the case and when Icy says she wants to summon their vacuums. Stormy questions her because they were made to find and capture powerful mystical energies. After Icy explains that she feels that power energy is somewhere they summon them and begin their search, while sending the Whip as a distraction should their enemies try to interfere. As they search around the school, following their vacuums, the Trix come across an unconscious Riven who had been knocked out by the Whip. When Darcy expresses interest in him, Stormy sees him as pointless and that this is waste of time. Icy does see some potential use in him however but will think about it. They continue their search and end up in Faragonda's office. They are then surprised by their enemies and both sides question their presence in the office. Then Faragonda enters the office and questions them. After getting caught, Stormy is reprimanded and she is returned home with her sisters by Faragonda. Having a high suspicion that Bloom is the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame, Stormy summons her vacuum which is then connect with her sisters' vacuums; allowing them to teleport into Bloom's simulation test. They fight hard against her, hoping to force her showcase her true might; eventually, they do as Icy strikes a blow below Kiko's feet and the bunny falls into the lava-ridden fractures. This enrages Bloom enough to use her powers at the highest level which destroys the simulator and kick the Trix out of the simulator as well. Proving their suspicion correct, Stormy cackles triumphantly with her sisters. |-|Revenge of the Trix= She appeared in this special and shared Bloom's power with the other Trix. |-|The Battle for Magix= She was defeated by the Winx in this special and was send to the Fortress of Light with her sisters. Stormy rapid.png|Stormy creating a tornado in Winx Club:Battle for Magix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Following her arrest at the end of "The Battle for Magix," Stormy is shown suffering while serving out her sentence within the protective walls of the Lighrock Monastery due to its overly peaceful environment, as well as the numerous attempts at escape that came up in smoke. Luck soon smiles upon the Trix in the form of Lord Darkar, the Shadow Phoenix, when he breaks into the Monastery intending to make them into his newest underlings. Since he was the one to free them, the Trix agree to Darkar's terms and are promptly bestowed the power of Gloomix. Afterwards, the witch trio learn that Darkar desires to obtain a mysterious relic known as the Codex, which is said to be hidden within the already enigmatic Pixie Village. The next time Stormy and her sisters appear is just outside of Darkar's Fortress within Magix's Underground Realm, ready to confront Bloom, Stella, and their new friend, Princess Aisha of Andros, and test out their new powers. The Trix easily overpower the three fairies with their Gloomix powers but, before they can get rid of them for good, the witch trio is suddenly taken out by a powerful spell cast by a mysterious paladin. Later on, after Icy manages to locate Pixie Village and steal the Codex within it, the Trix are told by Darkar that the next stage in his plans requires an untainted spark of the Dragon's Flame that is kept within Bloom. Once Darkar captures Bloom, the Trix are tasked with fending off anyone who comes to rescue her, so the witch trio sends out all the shadow monsters within Darkar's forces to attack the Specialists. Unfortunately for the Trix, none of their attacks hold out for too long, and they are eventually subdued, apprehended, and sent back to the Lightrock Monastery to serve an even larger sentence for allying themselves with Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Stormy and her sisters appear in the very last scene of The Secret of the Lost Kingdom following the destruction of Obsidian. Though defeated, the Ancestral Witches were freed from their imprisonment within the Obsidian Dimension unintentionally thanks to the Winx's efforts, and the Witches quickly use their newfound freedom to seek out new bodies to possess so that they may destroy the Winx at a later time. Their search ultimately leads them to their modern descendants, the Trix, with whom they begin conspiring with; signaled by all six of them cackling maniacally. |-|Magical Adventure= She returned again in the second movie, where she and the Trix sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, fighting the Winx (minus Bloom) while Darcy stole a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestral proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestral gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel(that he would protect Domino against the Ancestral Witches) by allowing the three Ancestral Witches to destroy Domino in exchange,they would spare Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestral were waiting for them, but the Winx girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee, the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy - Belladona. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon's Flame's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Comics Pre-Series As revealed in Darko the Black, Stormy and her sisters, Icy and Darcy, hailed from a realm known as the Ice Kingdom. There, they spent a majority of their childhood, during which they befriended Darko, only son to the powerful First Counselor Mazakis of the Kingdom's Royal Court. Stormy often played with Darko alongside her sisters to the point of becoming his regular playmates but, once they were old enough, Stormy, Icy and Darcy left the Ice Kingdom for Magix to pursue their dream of becoming powerful witches. The first step towards such a goal involved attending the Cloud Tower School for Witches. Series |-|Season 1= Stormy makes her debut halfway into The Castle alongside her sisters, Icy and Darcy, waiting for Knut in an alleyway, however, their meeting is quickly cut short when Bloom, having followed Knut, comes across the three witches and demands that they return Stella's magic sceptre to its rightful owner. Finding it foolish that one fairy would try to take on three senior witches, Stormy and her sisters proceed to attack Bloom with Stormy's Power of Wind being the only attack to land a hit on Bloom, blowing her into a pile of garbage cans. The witch trio then prepares to leave now that they have their hands on Stella's sceptre before anyone else can see them, only for Bloom to drag out their fight by making Icy lose her grasp on the sceptre, which ends up leaving enough time for Bloom's friends to find them in the alleyway. Despite their numbers, Stormy is able to deflect one of their attacks and knock three of them out, but the very act of endangering Bloom's friends allows for the young fairy to transform and free herself from Icy's ice. Now believing that too many eyes are on them (as well as how Bloom's magic may be more than they bargained for), the Trix flee the scene. This confrontation with the Winx would prove to be one of many throughout the school year; bouts that would mainly boil down to the three witches trying to sabotage an event, take advantage of group tensions or strike when one of the girls ends up alone all to get their hands on Stella's ring, only for the Winx (mainly Bloom) to foil their plans and leave them humiliated. Instances of these are shown in Issue 2, where the Trix attempt to sabotage the Traditional Meeting Dance between the Alfea Fairies and Specialists of Red Fountain only to be thwarted by Bloom, and Issue 3, where their plans to have the trolls corner Stella and Prince Sky and allow for them to steal away her sceptre go awry when Bloom and Brandon, Sky's squire, come by. Both of these instances were foiled purely by chance. Come Issue 5 and the Trix are scolded and punished by Headmistress Griffin for their constant failures; mainly after their plans to sabotage the Traditional Meeting Dance had failed and blew up in their faces. *Issue 6: The Swamp Monster *Issue 7: The School for Witches *Issue 10: The Revelation *Issue 11: Dragon's Flame *Issue 12: Magic Battle |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Curiosities *'STATS:' Power (4/5); Craftiness (5/5); Dangerousness (5/5) *'Type:' Witch *'Magical Element:' Storms *'Temperament:' "She gets angry easily and becomes very aggressive." *'Strengths and Abilities:' "Her spells are disruptive." *'Weakness:' "She's impulsive." *'Favorite Color:' Dark Red Magical Abilities True to her name, Stormy possesses the ability to create and control storms in all of their aspects; ranging from harrowing winds to rage-powered lightning bolts. Like all witches, Stormy derives her powers from the negative aspects of magic, but a promo for the 4Kids dub specifies the source of her magic to be derived from centuries of fighting and conflict. Stormy's spells all take the forms of tornadoes, storm clouds and lightning bolts; all of which cause large amounts of damage, no matter how minor the spell is. Stormy is even capable of manipulating other objects through various ways, such as by using the strong winds of her tornadoes to pick things up and throw them about, or by using electrical shocks to engage in subtle mind control. Her magic is often seen as being bright purple to even red in color, and when getting a power boost from Tritanus (and Poletia) she was seen with a toxic/neon green aura. As a senior witch at Cloud Tower during her Season 1 debut, it is safe to assume that Stormy may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes and flying. The Winx Club Comic Series also suggests that Stormy possesses the ability to manipulate gaseous substances as she can be seen generating helium to blow up a hot-air balloon in Issue 20, and emitting a sleeping gas on the pixies in Issue 26. By Season 3, Stormy showcases the ability to create much stronger storms with more control over their direction through the use of a magical fan. She has shown the ability to create various natural disasters such as a small tidal wave capable of flooding pixie village and creating a storm clouds to transform into her witch outfit. She is also given the ability to create Storm Harpies: half-women, half-bird creatures that can also create their own wind gusts. Stormy herself can also be seen generating limited earthquakes that are usually the results of her severe storms; something she shares in common with Darcy. Throughout the seasons, Stormy's powers grow stronger, which is made evident by her more focused and potent lightning bolts, some of which she can even use to tie up her opponents along with creating an electrical force field. She also showcases the ability to create multiple tornadoes at once with ease as seen with her Double Tornado spell; a comparable improvement to when she needed absolute focus to create two of them at the same time in the episode "Bloom's Dark Secret." Her powers over electricity are enhanced in the Season 6 episode "A Monster Crush" when she enters the Legendarium World to assume the role of the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster, and the rest of her powers receive a significant boost following Stormy's merge with Occula upon absorbing a large quantity of Wild Magic in Season 7. Uses of Magic *'"We shall be as we once were. There was no explosion. No explosion."': the incantation for the safety shield spell, used in Season 1 Episode 6 to revert all the effects caused by the Trix's attempt to draw out the Ring of Solaria's power. Trivia *Stormy disguised herself as a fairy two times. **The first time was in "The Show Must Go On!" to sabotage Musa's concert as payback for subduing her storms in an earlier fight. **The second time was from "The Lost Library" to "Shrine of the Green Dragon" to follow Daphne and the Winx with her sisters to steal Eldora's Diary from them. ***In the Winx Club Comic Series, she disguises herself as a fairy again in The Spell of Time. *Stormy is the only member of the Trix that has never been in a romantic relationship as of yet, since Darcy dated Riven briefly in Season 1 and Icy dated Tritannus in Season 5. **Stormy has fallen for someone before and that was Valtor in Season 3, as she would often fight amongst her sisters for his attention and even confessed to liking him to Icy while under a positivity spell that was placed on her. This crush went unrequited as Valtor strung her and her sisters along. **In the comics, this also extends to Darko, a childhood playmate of hers and her sisters'. After finding out that he and his father had fled to Magix in Darko the Black, Stormy constantly fought with Icy and Darcy over who Darko should date, however, her feelings for Darko might be the weakest amongst the trio, as she spent more time teasing and picking on either Icy or Darcy depending on the situation at hand. ***Interestingly enough, Stormy showcases an interest in Brandon in short scenes scattered throughout the comic series; specifically, in Lost Words, where Stormy laments over being unable to bear seeing Brandon without any provocation. She then promptly lashes out at Darcy for teasing her about wanting to get "a good look at him," believing otherwise. *Tecna, Nebula and Stormy all have a spell called Electric Storm. *In the Cinélume version, Stormy has the same voice actress as Musa even after the casting change in Season 3. **Stormy's second Cinélume voice actress, Anik Matern, also voiced Musa's mother in Season 2. *Stormy's 4Kids voice actress, Suzy Myers, voices Roxy in the DuArt Film and Video dub of Season 7. *Stormy is a five times Dance Witch champion. ** She is a rising star in the world of dark dance competitions. Category:Trix Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Stormy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Disenchantix Category:Gloomix Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Dark Witch Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Darcy Category:Icy Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Recurring Characters Category:Allies